


Underneath the Infinite

by MahouKaado



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prideshipping, just a good time, some stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahouKaado/pseuds/MahouKaado
Summary: These good boys just havin a good time stargazing.





	Underneath the Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sombreset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreset/gifts).



“Hey, what do you think the stars have in store for us Seto?“

Hushed words spoken in low tones, the cold had begun setting in.

Most of the time words like this would have been ignored just in light of the situation, but not this time.

“Probably a lot, good things, at least I’d hope Atem, “ he inhaled, “you know I don’t really believe that we have like, a predetermined destination or anything,” he stared directly into Atems eyes, they shone red in the moonlight, a beautiful sight, “let’s just make the time that we do have the best we can, alright?”

A smile crept across Atems face, precious he thought.

“Well in that case Seto, I want to make this and every other bit of time that we get to experience together wonderful, okay?”

“Fair enough, let’s make everything that we do memorable, we can start here for example,”

Seto slid over closer to Atem, brought his lips to his cheek.

“Good enough for you?”

Setos face reddened as he said this. Atem looked back at him, serious intent in his eyes.

Atem pressed his lips into Setos, sat for a second, before pulling away and looking up into the sky.

“That’s even better though, right?”

Seto was speechless, his thoughts fixated on Atem, his actions. His desire.

“You’ve beat me this time, next time though, I’ll make a better move,”

He spoke without thinking, embarrassment. He joined Atems staring towards space, the stars were out, a comforting mood.

“You sound just like you did back then,” a chuckle, more embarrassment “Not a bad thing though, it’s always been kind of cute, in its own way.”

Comfort.

“Geez, what a low blow,” he spoke quietly, still feeling kind of embarrassed. “But I guess you’re used to it.”

A smile, a big one. Two of them. First Atem, then Seto.

They made each other feel right, they made each other feel okay.

Their playful fighting went on, back and forth banter.

It was nice, underneath the starlight they had above them.


End file.
